


The Sharp Knife of a Short Life

by ArtThedevil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remembered the words that he had said when I had found out that he was dying. I had started to cry then too, and he just reached out to wipe away the tears and said "Gather up your tears, and keep 'em in your pocket. Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharp Knife of a Short Life

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry.

Its funny really, when you're dead how people start listening. He had warned us all, about the sate of his condition. But none of us chose to hear it. Perhaps the truth was too much for us, and so we made ourselves believe that he was okay when really, he wasn't. He was dying, and no one wanted to admit it. Especially me.

I had known all along that he wasn't going to make it, but I refused to believe it. I had loved him after all. I stayed with him for his last few days, right by his side as I held his hand. If only love were enough to keep him alive, I would have said it to him a million times. I told him a while back that I'd love him forever. Who would have thought forever could be severed, by the sharp knife of a short life.

And so today, we say our final farewells. We all went down to the river at dawn, dressed up in our best. The one that America had loved to play in as a child. He looked as beautiful as ever, laid out in the canoe, buried in satin and roses. Everyone said their goodbyes to their deceased friend, and eventually I was the only one left. 

They all looked to me in anticipation, and I hung my head in sadness. Japan and France each placed a comforting hand on my shoulders. I took one final calming breath, before kneeling beside the canoe. In my hand I held America's locket, an oval shaped one that I had given him for his birthday. In it was a picture of us on the beach, when he'd asked Japan to snap a photo of the two of us so that we'd always remember how happy we were that day. With shaky hands, I placed it between America's pale ones, giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Goodbye, Alfred. I love you,” I whispered. “Forever.”

Standing upright once again, Japan and I gently pushed the canoe completely off of the dirt and into the cool waters of the river, as the sun started to peak out from behind the trees. We watched as he started to float off, and I sunk to the ground. Tears began to flow freely down my face as I sobbed loudly. I didn't care if my fancy clothes got all muddy, or if the others laughed at me for showing weakness. Right now, all that mattered was him, my beloved Alfred, whose smiling face I'd never see again.

No one laughed as I had thought they would. Instead, they seemed to feel bad for me. Japan pat me on the shoulder once more. He himself had a glossy look in his eyes, as if he were about to start crying as well.

“I'm very sorry, Britain,” he said, truly looking sorry for me.

By this point almost everyone had left, save for Japan and a few others. When I offered no response, He sighed softly, and left with the other remaining people. I was now alone, watching Alfred who still floated off, as he started to sink a little. Some of the rose petals floated off on their own, further downstream. I remained there until his body had almost completely sunk to the bottom of the cool river, still a sobbing mess.

I could no longer see him, just those few lonely rose petals. I buried my face in my hands as I continued to cry. Suddenly, I remembered the words that he had said when I had found out that he was dying. I had started to cry then too, and he just reached out to wipe away the tears and said “Gather up your tears, and keep 'em in your pocket. Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them.”

But on what occasion would I need them other than now? My best friend and lover was dead, he'd left me all alone in this big lonely world. I could see no other reason more sad than this for me to shed my tears. I had already lost what meant everything to me. So that is why I just sat there, crying until I was bone dry, and couldn't possibly cry anymore. By that time, it was well past sunrise, and I figured I'd have to go home. Picking myself up out of the dirt, I gazed at the river once more, before turning and heading off into the cool morning breeze. 

Though my heart hurt from the loss of my beloved, I knew deep inside that he was finally at ease. No more pain and suffering. That very thought alone made me feel a little better. I also knew that one day, I would eventually join him, and we'd be together once more. When that day would be, I didn't know. But I did know that when it finally happened, I 'd never let him go.


End file.
